Unbearable Past
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Takes place after the Asian Tournament! There’s a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kyousuke/OC)
1. The Weird Newbie

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 1- The Weird Newbie!

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Good morning!" Kouya stepped in their Club. "Good morning, Kouya!" Kaoru ran pass by him followed by Kuroudu and Jirou. "G'morning!" Kuroudu greeted.

"Hey, Kouya!" Jirou greeted as well. "Hey, what's going on?" Kouya asked. "We have a new member in the Club!" Jirou answered.

"Really, who?" Kouya asked as he followed his friends. They went to a room and found a girl with whitish-blonde hair standing in front of Lilika. The light from the window reflected her shiny hair and beautiful golden eyes.

She had a loose white dress on with pink linings. She had a necklace around her neck with a single ruby pendant. And wore white knee-length boots with pink laces. "I hope you'll have fun here…" Lilika smiled. The girl bowed down holding with her, what seemed to be, a staff. She turned to face everybody which left Kuroudu and Jirou blushes on their cheeks.

"Hey!" Kaoru smiled as she waved to the girl. "It's really unbelievable that a girl would join Tobita Club!" Kaoru smiled again. Then, the girl looked at her with confusion. "Well… I'm in the Club as a manager… not a Gear Fighter!" Kaoru stuttered.

"That's enough, Kaoru!" Kouya said coldly. "Hey! What do you mean by that?" Kaoru yelled.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Jirou asked. The girl looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Her name's Miki…" Lilika said as she placed a hand on Miki's left shoulder.

Miki suddenly glared at Lilika's hand on her shoulder and shoved it away. "Hey! That's not nice!" Jirou scolded. "Hn!" Miki finally said something as she walked away from the group and slowly, went out their club.

"She's weird…" Kuroudu muttered. "Tell me about it!" Kouya agreed as he placed his bag on the floor. "Well… I think she just needs a little time to open up to the group!" Lilika said positively.

"Where's Gear Master Jin?" he asked. "Same place…" Kaoru sighed as she went inside the office and continued with her search on the net. "Does he know Miki came in?" Kouya asked as he checked his Garuda Phoenix.

"Yeah… he's the one who recommended her in!" Lilika said.

"EH??????" Everybody gasped.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So, how did it go?" Kyousuke asked the silent girl. "Rude!" Miki muttered as she leaned her back at the door. "Hn! And you say they're rude? Maybe you're the one who did it…" Kyousuke joked. Miki instantly grabbed Kyousuke by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kyousuke said as he kicked madly. "I have no time for your jokes, Gear Master!" Miki scowled making progress of her first ever sentence we've heard. "I want to have my battle… and I want it now!" she demanded like a brat.

"You'll have your battle soon when you let me GO!" Kyousuke said as he put a lot of energy on 'GO'. Miki dropped him on the ground with a loud thump. _'Why did I decide to help this annoying girl?'_ Kyousuke thought bitterly as he rubbed his back.

**_~ Flashback ~_**

Kyousuke walked down the cold streets one night and came face-to-face with a mysterious girl standing on top of a wooden poll by the docks. Kyousuke raised an eyebrow as he approached the girl. "Excuse me… but may I ask what you're doing there?" The Gear Master asked.

_No response._

_"O… kay…" Kyousuke started to walk away. "Wait!" The girl said. "You're the Gear Master, Kyousuke Jin, right?" she asked._

_"Yeah? What about it?" Kyousuke asked rudely. "I need you to do me a favor!" she said. "And what would I get if I help you?" Kyousuke asked._

_The girl gave a small evil smile at the corner of her lips._

**_~ Flashback end ~_**

****

_'She better give it to me… or else someone's really going to get it!'_ He said as he continued to his work. "I'm tired of waiting, Gear Master! I want that battle now!" she yelled. "They're giving you a test tomorrow, okay?" Kyousuke yelled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then… I'm going to leave you're club!" She said as she brushed her way out of the Gear Master's "home". "Annoying…" Kyousuke said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Miki returned to the club only to find all of them staring at her with nervous looks. "Oh, Miki! You're back…" Lilika slowly said. She nodded and went near to all of them. "Are you going to test me?" Miki asked the question, which she already knew the answer.

"Yes, tomorrow!" Lilika replied. "Didn't Kyousuke tell you?"

Miki shook her head in deceit. "May I choose who to battle with?" Miki asked. Everyone blinked. "S- sure…" Lilika stuttered. Miki walked around them and studied Jirou, Kouya and Kuroudu closely. She studied their Gears as well.

"You!" she said as she pointed out to Kouya's face. "Me?" Kouya gasped. "Why me?"

"I want to battle Gear Master Jin's creation…" she smirked. "Garuda Phoenix itself!" she said with an evil smile. "Prepare… for your defeat!" she said as she left.

Silence.

"Have I mentioned that she's 'weird' before?" Kouya asked. "Yes, Kouya! For about 23 times…" Kuroudu sighed.

~ To be continued ~


	2. An Angel's Destiny

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 2- An Angel's Destiny!

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Jin!" A bang on his door echoed through his home early that day. "Jin, open up!" It was Kuroudu. "Hai, hai!" Kyousuke said inside as he rubbed his eyes. He walked into the front door and instantly flew back when Kuroudu busted in.

"You could at least wait for me to open it!" Kyousuke said as he stood up. Kuroudu didn't listen and immediately grabbed the younger boy by the collar. "I need to ask you something!" he said.

"You're going to ask me in this way?" Kyousuke asked as Kuroudu let go of him. "Where did you meet her?" Kuroudu asked. "Her? Who?" Kyousuke asked. "Don't play dumb with me!" Kuroudu yelled with glaring eyes.

Kyousuke's eyes widened in fear when his friend glared at him, he then walked silently to his desk. "S- sorry…" Kuroudu apologized. "At the docks…" Kyousuke cut off. "She was standing on a pole when I found her that night!" Kyousuke answered as he returned to his computer.

"Why would she be in the docks?" Kuroudu asked. "Don't ask me… ask her! I don't even know!" Kyousuke said as he yawned. "And what were you doing walking around in the middle of the night?" Kuroudu asked.

"It's none of your business!" Kyousuke snapped. "What are you? A policeman or something?"

Silence. Kuroudu shook his head and decided to change the subject. "She's weird…" Kuroudu said. "Tell me about it!" Kyousuke said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"She's rude… she even slapped Lilika's hand away when Lilika touched her…" Kuroudu said. "Hn… why do I get the feeling she does the same thing to me?" Kyousuke joked as he gave a small chuckle. "You shouldn't have brought her to the Club!" Kuroudu started to get angry.

"Hey… she wanted to join, I couldn't stop her! I was just the one who helped her around!" Kyousuke said. "Hn!" Kuroudu turned to leave and heard Kyousuke sigh. He gripped the doorknob and gave one last look at his former best friend.

"Jin, when was the last time you had a decent sleep?" Kuroudu asked. "Hmm… 5 days ago, I guess!" Kyousuke answered without turning around from his work.

"You better get to sleep, Jin! You'll need it…"

"Thanks…" Kyousuke can't help but give a small smile. He then heard the door close. "Bye…" he whispered.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you sure about this?" Kouya asked nervously. "Yes, I'm sure!" Kaoru winked. "Since when have you become a Gear Fighter expert?" Kouya raised an eyebrow.

"Since I joined the club!" Kaoru grinned widely. "Here she is…" Jirou said as Miki entered the Club followed by Kyousuke, she walked to the arena and stood calmly. Kyousuke looked as if he already knew what's going to happen next.

"As usual, I'll be the referee!" Kaoru said trying to sound friendly. "Gear Fighter's set up!"

Miki raised her right knee into a karate position with her staff by her left hand and held her right hand out. "Where's her Gear?" Jirou asked.

"Ready…" Kaoru said. Light started emitting from her hand and a silver Gear appeared on her hand with wings and claws. "What?" They exclaimed.

"GO!"

"Garuda Phoenix!"

"Silver Wing XT!" Miki said with a calm goddess voice. The moment it stepped on the ring, it started attacking Garuda Phoenix immediately without hesitation. "Follow my advice, Kouya!" Kaoru cheered.

"Aren't you supposed to be the referee, Kaoru? You're supposed to support both players!" Jirou sweat dropped. "I know, but it seems Miki doesn't need my support… she already is good enough!" Kaoru reasoned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kouya raised an eyebrow. "Concentrate on your battle!" Miki yelled at Kouya. _'Damn! Why is she so obsessed in battles?'_ Kouya thought bitterly. "All right, here I come! Go, Garuda Phoenix!" Kouya yelled.

Garuda Phoenix started spinning around and ran after Silver Wing. "Silver Wing, counterattack!" Miki yelled and Silver Wing literally jumped out of the way and landed on top of Garuda Phoenix. "What the-" Kouya gasped.

"How can that be?" Jirou gasped as well. "I've never seen a Crush Gear that could do that!"

"Grr…" Kouya cursed. "Garuda Phoenix, counter its counterattack!"

"What?" Kaoru asked with a puzzled look. "NOW!" Kouya yelled and pointed. Garuda Phoenix spun around again and threw Silver Wing off its back. "Give it your final attack!" Kouya pointed.

Garuda Phoenix flew off by the help of the 'pyramid' thingy! (Don't know how to call it! ^_^ hahaha!) And landed straight into Silver Wing which caused her to fly out of the ring.

"Oh yeah!" Kouya jumped up and down. "Round 1… winner, Kouya!" Kaoru announced. Miki walked slowly to Silver Wing and picked it up. _'H- how could I lose?' _She thought. _'How could I lose to that brat?'_ She glared at Kouya.

"Great job, Kouya! You didn't even have to use your special power!" Kaoru congratulated her friend. _'Special power?'_ Miki glared. Then, she smirked. _'I see… so there's more in Jin's creation than just mere attacks!' _"Prepare for round 2!" Kaoru stood up back at the arena. And she stood back as well.

_'It's time to bring out the Angel in you, Silver Wing!'_ she grinned. "Gear Fighters, set up!" Kaoru said.

Miki raised her right knee into a karate position again with her staff and held her Gear with her right hand. 

"Ready?"

She threw her Silver Wing XT in midair. "GO!" And with that, she hit it with her staff. It's as if Silver Wing was now a comet. It flew to the ring with silver flames following it behind.

"Wow!" Kuroudu gasped. "Finally… here it comes!" Kyousuke said as Kuroudu glanced at him.

~ To be continued! ~


	3. Extreme Chasi

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 3- Extreme Chasi

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Silver Wing landed on the ring and slammed into Garuda Phoenix and without moving, Garuda Phoenix flew out of the ring. "That… was quick!" Jirou gasped. "What kind of attack was that? That's supposed to be illegal!" Kuroudo yelled.

"No… it's not!" Miki said calmly. "I refuse to that!" Kouya yelled as well. "That doesn't qualify to a point!"

"I knew Crush Gear as much as you do, boy! You're just blaming it all out because you weren't able to stop my attack!" Miki grinned. "Grr…" Kouya cursed. "As you know… my Gear landed on the arena… so, it's counted as one point!" She laughed.

_'Who does she think she is?'_ Kouya cursed.

Kyousuke sighed as he laid a hand on his head. "This isn't what I was expecting!" He whispered, but Kuroudu heard it loud and clear.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Last round… Gear Fighter's set up!" Kaoru announced. "Ready…" Miki had a new position again, she held her staff and Silver Wing above with both hands and closed her eyes. "GO!" She opened her eyes and threw it softly.

"What the heck is she doing?" Kouya started getting irritated. "Calm down, Kouya!" Kaoru warned. Garuda Phoenix started attacking Silver Wing, but as if it followed Miki's actions… Miki closed her eyes and started dancing on her spot and Silver Wing moved swiftly and easily like what Miki is doing.

Miki turned as her dress swayed and turned with her. She stepped aside with her hands on her back; she hopped and raised her staff above her. Finally, opening her eyes and glared at Garuda Phoenix. "Finish him off, Silver Wing!" she ordered as the silver wings in her Gear extended longer.

"This is what I've been waiting for!" Kyousuke's eyes widened in excitement.

It started to fly to the sky with a sparkle of a light. "Heaven's Lance!" she yelled. Rain of needle-sized swords came from the sky and started piercing Garuda Phoenix to the ring.

"Destroy it, Silver Wing!" Miki yelled.

"NO!" Kouya yelled. "I can't watch this!" Lilika covered her eyes with her hand. _'What! She didn't say anything about destroying Garuda Phoenix!' _Kyousuke thought. "STOP IT, Miki!" Kyousuke yelled back. But Miki didn't pay attention to what everybody had to say for she was in her own trance.

Silver Wing returned from the sky and plunged down to Garuda Phoenix with the claws shining. "NO!" Kyousuke ran to the ring and quickly took Garuda Phoenix away before Miki could destroy it. "Jin, what is the meaning of this?" Miki yelled.

"This wasn't part of the deal, Miki! You never told me you would destroy Garuda Phoenix! And if you would've told me… I wouldn't allow it!" Kyousuke yelled as Kuroudu glared.

"So… does this mean that our deal is off?" Miki asked evilly. Kyousuke didn't answer it as Miki started giggling, then, it turned to a laugh. "I guess it's not yet over… I'll battle you next, Jin! I'll let you know where!" she said as she brushed away from the group.

"Here, Kouya!" Kyousuke handed Garuda Phoenix to its rightful owner. "I was so scared!" Kouya trembled as he took Garuda Phoenix. "Thanks, Jin!" Kouya said.

"I knew there was something going on…" Kyousuke glanced to the person talking when the next thing he knew, a fist landed right on his face, which sent him flying back. "Kuroudu!" Lilika exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kuroudu yelled to the younger boy. "It's your fault you brought that weird girl to this club!"

"Kuroudu, that's enough…" Kouya said softly. Kuroudu brushed Kouya away and continued yelling at Kyousuke. "You had a deal? A deal that could destroy Garuda Phoenix? What are you thinking?"

"I didn't know she was going to destroy Garuda Phoenix, okay?" Kyousuke argued. "That's not an answer, Jin! That's an excuse!" Kuroudu yelled as he picked up the boy by the collar and lifted him off by the ground.

"What was your deal with her, Jin?" Kuroudu asked, no, more like, demanded.

"It's none of your business!" Kyousuke said. "No, Kyousuke… it is our business…" Lilika joined. "You brought this problem to the club and therefore, we have the right to know!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"The Extreme Chasi?" Jirou repeated what Kyousuke said. "Miki has the secret to the Extreme Chasi and we had a little deal… if ever I could get her to battle someone who is worthy enough for her, she would give me the blueprints." Kyousuke explained.

"It's way more powerful than a VT Chasi, it's simple and convenient! It is far more better than what the Gear God made!" Kyousuke said while the light on his glasses covered his eyes. "It's the XT Chasi…"

"I see… so that's why she has Silver Wing XT!" Jirou said as he held his chin.

"You're selfish, Jin!" Kuroudu suddenly said. "Just for your stupid XT Chasi, you had a stupid deal!" Kuroudu said. "What if she really destroyed Garuda Phoenix? How do you think Kouya would feel?"

"Kuroudu…" Kouya sighed.

"At least I saved it, right?" Kyousuke said.

"Yes, you did save it! But did you save it for Kouya?" he paused. "Or because you made it and you didn't want it to go to waste?"

Kyousuke gritted his teeth as he instantly charged to Kuroudu grabbing him by the waist and pushed him away. The doorknob hit Kuroudu by the back and he winced in pain. "Why do you hate me so much?" Kyousuke exclaimed. Tears became visible to his eyes.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" And with that, Kyousuke ran away.

~ To be continued! ~


	4. It was for everybody!

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 4- It was for everybody!

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

**A/N: **Right you are again, **Hazel**! She does have a sad past… ^_^ and it's coming SOON! ^_^ Well… I like love triangles sometimes, but in this time… it doesn't suit it at all… You'll find out soon enough!

**Lance**, and **Hareta**: Yep, Miki does have a BAD attitude! ^_^ But all of that is going to change soon… (That's a spoiler already! ^_^)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Loud sobs can be heard in the home of the Gear Master. Well, nobody would call it a home anymore since the place looked like in ruins now. Research papers were scattered on the floor, CDs and diskettes lay broken on the floor.

And on the corner of the room, crept the boy in tears with a blanket hung on top of him.

"Yes, you did save it! But did you save it for Kouya? Or because you made it and you didn't want it to go to waste?"

"Go away!" Kyousuke sobbed as he covered his ears.

"Why do you hate me so much? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"I hate you Kuroudu! I HATE you!" he screamed as it echoed throughout the whole place.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How's your back?" Kaoru asked the blonde-haired boy as they stood on the roof enjoying the breeze. "Sore… but I'm okay!" Kuroudu said sadly and looked down at the streets. "Kuroudu, about a few hours ago-"

"I know… I acted pretty dumb, did I?" Kuroudu cut Kaoru off. "Hn… and to think he's my best friend a year ago! I guess this is the first time I ever said something so harsh to him!"

"Harsh isn't exactly the right word!" Kaoru said. "Hmm? Then what is?" Kuroudu asked.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke instantly raised his head when he heard banging on his door. "Kyousuke! Please open up!" It was Kouya. "Jin, it's only us!" Jirou joined.

Kyousuke closed his ears and shook his head. 'They're just voices in my mind!' He thought. 'If I ignore then, they'll go away!'

He felt someone touch his shoulder and the moment he raised his head, he came face-to-face with his teammates, Kouya and Jirou. "W- why are you here? How did you get inside?" Kyousuke asked with a trembled voice.

"We're sorry but we had to bang the door down!" Jirou smiled anxiously. The both of them looked around the place and saw everything upside-down. "Umm… I see you've done some rearranging!" Jirou joked, trying to cheer up the boy.

Kouya leaned closer to the crippled boy on the ground. "Kyousuke… are you okay?" "How can I be okay?" Kyousuke hugged his knee. "Sure… I'll forget about it! I'll forget about anything!" Kyousuke shrugged.

"I'm sure he didn't… mean it!" Kouya said slowly, knowing the truth that Kuroudu really meant it. He just doesn't have any words to comfort his friend. "I'm sorry…" Kouya apologized.

"Please… I just need some time alone!" Kyousuke said as he stood up and left them, heading into the roof. "Kyousu-" Kouya called but then was held back by Jirou. "I'll go talk to him…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey!" Jirou greeted as he sat with the boy on the roof. Kyousuke's were covered by the shadow and he looked down.

_"Jin, when was the last time you had a decent sleep?"_

_"Hmm… 5 days ago, I guess!"_

_"You better get to sleep, Jin! You'll need it…"_

"Jirou…" Kyousuke finally began and Jirou looked up. "Yeah?" Jirou asked ready to listen to what his friend has to say.

"Am I really selfish?"

"Kuroudu says so… I never think for anyone else, do I?" Kyousuke asked. Jirou didn't answer. "Please… I need to hear the truth!" Kyousuke pleaded.

"Well… sometimes you DO get carried away!" Jirou scratched his head.

"Haven't I thought for everybody enough? I wanted to upgrade everybody's Gear into an Extreme Chasi! I want our team to be the best!" Kyousuke sulked. "He could've told me that he didn't needed my help!"

"Jin…" Jirou sighed. "Please… just leave me alone tonight, Jirou! You and Kouya should go home and get some rest!" Kyousuke said as he smiled.

"But, Jin!"

"Please… Jirou…" Kyousuke pleaded. Jirou decided to follow the younger boy's decision and left. "Thank you, Jirou!" he smiled as he buried his face on his arms.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How was he?" Kouya asked as the two friends walked on the streets to head back to their homes. "Miserable…" Jirou snapped. "This is the first time I saw him like this, he talked differently and politely… he even gave me a smile apart from what happened… but then…" he paused.

"But then, what, Jirou?" Kouya asked.

"He was so sad… I didn't know he still…" he paused, looking for the right word. "…cared about Kuroudu!" Jirou finally said. "I'm sure Kaoru is talking with Kuroudu right now… and I'm sure Kaoru could do it!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Reprehensive…" Kaoru said with a sad expression. "Everybody in this club knows Kyousuke wants to be your friend again… I'm sure Miki knows that too."

"And you made it worst! You showed him that you truly don't care about him anymore and there's nothing he can do to ever get your trust and forgiveness!"

"I'm sure he hates you right now… and I know he has the right to hate you. Cause I would do the same if you ever told me that!" Kaoru said as she left the blonde alone.

'Kaoru's right… I'm positive that Jin hates me now!' Kuroudu thought as he looked up at the sky, starting to get dark.

~ To be continued! ~ 


	5. Voices

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 5- Voices

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A giggle of an evil girl echoed through Kyousuke's home as he looked up from his desk. _'Miki!'_ He thought bitterly. He stood up and grabbed Dino Spartan as he dashed to the ring.

He immediately came face-to-face with the white-dressed girl. "Miki!" Kyousuke snarled. "So… are you ready for the battle? We're already in the place where I wanted it to be!" Miki smirked.

"I'm ready! And I'll BRING YOU DOWN!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Won't you talk to him?" Kaoru marched up to Kuroudu the moment he stepped in the Club the next day. "And what will I say?" Kuroudu asked.

"You're sorry… duh!" Kouya said the obvious. "I can't do that! Now's not the right time!" Kuroudu reasoned. "Yeah? And when IS the right time?" Kaoru asked. Kuroudu wasn't able to answer that. "I…"

"You have to go apologize to him now Kuroudu… or your friendship will never be revived!" Lilika joined. "Come on, we'll come with you!" Jirou said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Dino Spartan!" Kyousuke yelled as he threw Dino Spartan to the ring.

"Silver Wing!" Miki said with the same goddess voice again.

They were giving it all their best. Dino Spartan attacked but Silver Wing dodged them all. "It's my turn!" Miki grinned as she yelled, "Heaven's Lance!"

"I already saw that technique and I'm not going to be fooled by that!" Kyousuke smirked. "Virus Spinner!" he yelled as Dino Spartan started to go to flames and literally spun away from the needle-like swords. "Is that the best you can do, Gear Master Jin?" Miki laughed.

"Take a look at my new technique!" She said as she pointed her staff to the sky and then pointed it at Dino Spartan. "Rise to the Sky!" The ground below Dino Spartan started erupting and it flew to the sky. "Go, Silver Wing!" she pointed.

Silver Wing flapped its wings and flew to the sky; it hit Dino Spartan right in the middle multiple times before Dino Spartan could fall to the ground. The moment Dino Spartan dropped, its engine stopped. "What the-" Kyousuke gasped.

"That's an illegal attack!" Kyousuke said. "Are you acting like your blonde friend now?" Miki said as Kyousuke's eyes widened.

_"What kind of attack was that? That's supposed to be illegal!" Kuroudo yelled._

"Sh- shut up!" Kyousuke said with fear on the tone of his voice. Miki raised an eyebrow and started to laugh hysterically. "I see… I see it now!" she said as she pointed her staff towards Kyousuke. "I found your weakness, Jin!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"None of this wouldn't have happened if Miki never came!" Jirou said as he put his hands at the back of his head. "But things would've been a lot more easier if I didn't spoil it!" Kuroudu said sadly.

"Hey… cheer up, okay? It wasn't your fault…" Kaoru said.

"Well… not all, but part of it is…" Kuroudu sighed.

"Blaming yourself won't get you anything, Kuroudu!" Lilika joined. "What matters right now is what's going to happen next!"

The moment Lilika finished her sentence; a loud explosion can be heard from afar. "What was that?" Lilika shrieked. "JIN!" Kuroudu gasped as he hastened to his friend's place.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke coughed as dust filled the whole place, and everything seemed to fall apart. Large rocks and broken things lay on the floor as Kyousuke dropped to his knees and coughed more. "Give it up, Jin! Your Dino Spartan is no match for my Silver Wing!" she sneered.

"Shut up!" Kyousuke yelled as he stood up. Suddenly, voices in the surrounding started coming louder and louder.

_"You're selfish, Jin!" Kuroudu suddenly said. "Just for your stupid XT Chasi, you had a stupid deal!" Kuroudu said. "What if she really destroyed Garuda Phoenix? How do you think Kouya would feel?"_

_"Kuroudu…" Kouya sighed._

_"At least I saved it, right?" Kyousuke said._

_"Yes, you did save it! But did you save it for Kouya?" he paused. "Or because you made it and you didn't want it to go to waste?"_

_"Why do you hate me so much?"_

_"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"_

"Wh- what is this?" Kyousuke started trembling. He looked at Miki as the girl gave him an evil smirk. "You had something to do with this!" Kyousuke roared.

"It's called 'Strategy', Jin!" Miki aimed.

_"I never liked Kyousuke in the beginning…"_ A voice echoed through his head. "Kouya?" Kyousuke gasped. _"I only used him for his ability… all I wanted was for him to fix my Crush Gear!"_

_"He's selfish and only thinks for himself!"_ Jirou added.

"Jirou!"

_"Maybe we should've replaced him… not that computer!" _Kaoru laughed.

"Kaoru!" Kyousuke closed his ears. "Please… stop it!"

_"He was never my best friend! Why did I have to leave the old team just because for him?" _This made Kyousuke tremble even more. _"I'm so ashamed on having him on our team!"_

"That's not true!" Kyousuke argued. But then, can't hold back tears. He covered his ears as he sank to the floor. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They all watched in horror as Kyousuke's place started falling apart. But what made their eyes pop out was not because of what's happening to the place… but what's happening to Kyousuke.

They watched helplessly at their broken friend on the floor.

"J- Jin…" Kuroudu gasped.

~ To be continued ~


	6. Revived Friendship

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 6- Revived Friendship

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_'Those are all just voices… I know they never said such things about me!'_ Kyousuke thought positively. _'The others won't… but one of them will!'_ Miki said. _'Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies anymore! You're just playing with my head!'_ Kyousuke said.

"Oh really…" Miki smirked again. "Now… it's time for my final attack! Say good-bye to your Dino Spartan!"

Kyousuke couldn't see anything after that as he was brought into a place with nothing but light.

"Kuroudu, I want you to win that battle tomorrow!" Kyousuke said as he handed Kuroudu his new and improved Shooting Mirage. "Did you made some changes in Shooting Mirage, Kyousuke?" Kuroudu smiled.

_"Yep! I assure you… Victory will be in the history of our team!" Kyousuke smiled._

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_"All right!" Kuroudu and Kyousuke jumped in the air as they won another match. "We won! We won! We won!" they jumped up and down._

_"You were great, Kuroudu!" Kyousuke smiled._

"Not as great as your settings, Kyousuke!" Kuroudu gave him a thumb-up.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

/We were a team… we were unbeatable and we were the greatest. But it all changed when…/

_"I forfeit this match…" Kuroudu softly said._

"What?" Kyousuke gasped. "Kuroudu, what did you just do!"

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you! You know it's illegal putting a microchip inside the Gear! If I'm going to win just by that chip… then I don't want to win!" Kuroudu snapped.

/They were right… I **was** selfish! I shouldn't have done it… I should've had faith on Kuroudu…/

Voices from far away started to fill Kyousuke's head as he tried to reach for it…

"-ousuke- must- it-"

/What?/

"You- fight-"

/I must fight it?/ Slowly, the light started to fade away and when he opened his eyes, Dino Spartan was beaten badly by Silver Wing. He was starting to lose. "Dino Spartan!" Kyousuke whispered.

"Virus Spinner!" Kyousuke yelled and Dino Spartan launched an attack. "Virus Spinner!" Kyousuke repeated. "What is he doing?" Jirou asked.

"He has a plan…" Kuroudu stared. "…His eyes show it!" Kuroudu paused and smiled at his friend. "You can do it, Kyousuke!" he cheered his friend. Kyousuke's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice. He turned to his side and saw his friends cheering for him. But what made him more confident was his former best friend.

"We know you can do it, Kyousuke!" Kuroudu smiled. "Hai!" Kyousuke nodded. "Go, Dino Spartan!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke paced as he closed his eyes. "Dino Spartan's new attack! Multiple Spin!" Dino Spartan spun even faster and then, burst into flames. It hit Silver Wing multiple times and Silver Wing wasn't able to counterattack.

"I can still attack!" Miki gritted her teeth. "Rise to the-"

"Oh no, you won't!" Kyousuke said. "Go, Dino Spartan!" he yelled. Dino Spartan charged to Silver Wing and it flew out of the ring. "It- it… can't be!" Miki exclaimed.

"All right!" Kyousuke jumped up and down on his place. "You'll pay for this, Jin!" Miki cursed as she pointed her staff to Jin. "What?" Kyousuke snarled.

"We'll finish the last round next time when we meet, Gear Master Jin!" Miki yelled. She literally jumped into the now open roof and escaped. "That went well…" Kyousuke whispered.

"Kyousuke…" Kuroudu smiled. Kyousuke looked at his friend and smiled, suddenly, his eyes widened as he sensed something. The next thing he knew, Kyousuke's eyes turned hollow black and fell back. Quickly, he ran to his side and caught him before his friend could hit the floor.

"Gear Master!" Kouya gasped as the group ran to the blonde's side. "He's just asleep…" Kuroudu said. "How can you tell?" Jirou asked.

"One… I can hear it in his breathing… Two…" he paused as he remembered what he said to Kyousuke._"Jin, when was the last time you had a decent sleep?" "Hmm… 5 days ago, I guess!" Kyousuke replied. "You better get to sleep, Jin! You'll need it…"_

"…He told me!" Kuroudu said as he carried his friend on his back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Mom says it's okay for Kyousuke to stay…" Kuroudu said while in the phone with Kouya. "You sure?" Kouya asked nervously. "He could sleep in my house tomorrow…" Kouya said.

"That'd be too messy! We can't carry him back and forth!" Kuroudu smiled. "Right… never thought about that! Hehe…" Kouya sweat dropped.

"Besides… I want to have a long talk with him the moment he wakes up!" Kuroudu said.

"Okay… If that's what you want! Kaoru, Jirou and I will be heading to your place tomorrow to check up on Kyousuke, okay?" Kouya asked.

"Sure… oh! Before I forget. Can you bring some towels along? I kinda used up everything in the house for him… they're all in the laundry. I think we should clean up his bruises…"

"Oh, sure! We'll bring some tomorrow! Well… see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye!" And Kuroudu hung up as he looked at his sleeping friend. He was lying down in a bed (classical Japanese bed, like a camping bag or something! ^_^) with his bandana and eyeglasses on. Kuroudu took them both off slowly and revealed a small bruise by Kyousuke's temple. And carefully, nursed the wound.

'How am I going to say how sorry I am?' Kuroudu thought nervously.

~ To be Continued! ~


	7. Does this mean I'm forgiven?

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 7- Does this mean I'm forgiven?

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ohayou Gosaimasu!" Kouya, Kaoru and Jirou greeted as they entered Kuroudu's house. "Ohayou!" Kuroudu's mother greeted as well. "Kuroudu and your friend are in the room to the right," she said as she pointed them to Kuroudu's room.

"Thank you!" Kaoru said as the 3 of them walked down the halls. They reached a door and slide it open to see the blonde placing a wet towel on the younger boy's forehead.

"Kuroudu…" Kouya called.

"Hey! Finally, you're here!" Kuroudu said without taking an eye off Kyousuke. "Did you bring some towels?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru said as she took out some from her backpack. "What's wrong with him anyway?"

"Slight fever… he's been sweating a lot last night!" Kuroudu explained. "But, he's okay now!"

"Then why does he look so terrible?" Kouya asked as he leaned closer to the sleeping boy. "Maybe he's still thinking about the things he said…" Jirou said.

"Like what?" Kuroudu asked.

"Haven't I thought for everybody enough? I wanted to upgrade everybody's Gear into an Extreme Chasi! I want our team to be the best!" Kyousuke sulked. "He could've told me that he didn't needed my help!"

"Jin…" Jirou sighed. 

"It came to me that his intentions were not for himself… but for the whole team!" Jirou shared. "My mind changed completely when I thought he was selfish!"

Kuroudu stayed quiet and looked at his friend. _'I can't believe it… all the things I said… were unforgivable!'_ he thought sadly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I'm falling… Why am I falling? 

_Somebody…_

Please tell me what this is all about… 

Slowly, Kyousuke opened his eyes and felt really dizzy. _'Where am I?'_ Kyousuke thought as he clutched his head. His vision was still blurry as he noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. _'What the-'_ Kyousuke gasped as he reached his side for his glasses. _'I'm on the floor?'_

Just as he reached further, he felt a hand touch his and he jumped a little. "Wh- who's there?" Kyousuke asked nervously. Slowly, his vision returned when his glasses were to back to his face. His eyes widened when he came face-to-face with his blonde friend.

"K- Kuroudu?" he gasped.

"Finally, you're awake!" Kuroudu smiled.

"Wha-" Kyousuke started but stopped when Kuroudu laid a hand on his forehead. "It's gone…"

"What's gone?" Kyousuke asked. "Your fever…" Kuroudu said as he squeezed all the water from the towel. "I have a fever?" Kyousuke asked. "You HAD a fever…" Kuroudu said, Kyousuke felt Kuroudu smile.

"What am I doing here anyway?" Kyousuke asked.

"You fainted after your battle with Miki…"

"That's right!!! Miki!!!" Kyousuke sat upright but then was flooded with pain inside his head and fell back. "You shouldn't move too much… you had 2 rough nights!"

_'So… I was asleep for 2 days now…'_ Kyousuke thought. He felt Kuroudu look at him and he stared back. "What is it?" he asked.

"About what I said…" Kuroudu began but stopped when Kyousuke looked away. "Look, I'm really really sorry, Jin!"

"What happened to 'Kyousuke'?" Kyousuke asked. "What?" Kuroudu asked with a confused expression. "You called me 'Kyousuke', right? Why call me 'Jin' back?" Kyousuke grinned.

"Uh… Kyousuke…" Kuroudu sighed.

"I know you are!" Kyousuke cut off. "I am, what?" Kuroudu asked.

"I know you are sorry!" Kyousuke smiled at his friend. "I'm sorry too, Kuroudu!" Kyousuke apologized. "If only I can be a good teammate and a good friend… none of these would've happened!"

"But you are a good teammate, Kyousuke!" Kuroudu smiled. "And a good friend!" he added.

Kyousuke smiled back. "Thanks…" he smiled and then immediately coughed. "Hey, take it easy!" Kuroudu comforted. "Does this mean… I'm forgiven?" Kuroudu asked.

"Only if you forgive me…" Kyousuke teased. The both of them laughed together as Kuroudu held out a hand. Kyousuke took it and shook it well. Kuroudu suddenly noticed something sticking out of Kyousuke's overall pocket. "What's that?" Kuroudu pointed as Kyousuke slowly sat up.

"This?" he asked nervously. "N- nothing!" he said quickly. "You're hiding something from me, are you?" Kuroudu glared. "I told you it's nothing!" Kyousuke blushed.

Quickly and swiftly, Kuroudu took it and looked at a picture of him and Kyousuke togther. Kyousuke quickly took it and looked away. "Have you been bringing that everyday?" Kuroudu asked.

"N- no… I keep it inside the drawer… I just placed it in my pocket when I was looking at it 3 days ago!" Kyousuke explained to avoid suspicion. But then, Kuroudu got the message. He smiled and laid a hand on Kyousuke's shoulder.

Kyousuke faced him only to be greeted by a warm hug. Kyousuke's eyes widened at first but then gave in and hugged his best friend back. "I'm sorry, Kyousuke…" Kuroudu said again. Kyousuke felt hot burning tears sting his eyes. "All this drama is starting to bring tears to my eyes!" he chuckled, a tear strolled down his cheek and he wiped it away.

Kyousuke laughed and was soon joined by Kuroudu.

~ To be Continued! ~


	8. Surprising events!

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 8- Surprising events!

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

**A/N:** A little Kouya/Kaoru in the next few chapters! ^_^

Hello to the new reviewers! **Pp2-wh?z/26** and **Aspara**!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So, is Jin okay?" Lilika asked Jirou. "Yeah… he has a slight fever but Kuroudu says he'd be back in the club by tomorrow…" Jirou replied.

"Well… I'm glad to hear that!" Lilika smiled. "The both of them really changed, you know!" Kaoru joined in the conversation.

"Yeah… the both of them frequently smile and laugh together, they even share ideas in good Crush Gear settings!" Kouya agreed as he wiped Garuda Phoenix clean. "Maybe that's how they really act before they had their argument a year ago!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Alright! It's completely gone!" Kuroudu smiled at his friend on the bed. "Finally… I'm sick and tired of sleeping all day!" Kyousuke complained as he sat upright and wobbled a little. "Well… it's because you never sleep that's why you got sick!" Kuroudu scolded like a mom.

Kyousuke blinked. "I can't sleep! I still have some stuff to do!"

"Like what?" Kuroudu asked as he crossed his arms.

"Computer stuffs!" Kyousuke snapped.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"It seems that you couldn't do it… Silver Wing!" Miki said as she opened Silver Wing's trunk. A red core lay there and she softly took it and looked at it with an evil smirk. She slashed her palm with a blade and blood came out.

Slowly, the blood dripped into the core and absorbed it while it glowed. "We'll be back, Silver Wing! And the moment we get our victory back… nothing can stop us now!" Miki smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I think you should try the Speed Type wheels!" Kyousuke suggested as he placed his bag on the floor. "Yeah… I guess so too!" Kuroudu agreed.

"What're you two talking about?" Kouya asked. "Finding a way to defeat Miki…" Kyousuke said coldly. "That's right! She hasn't come back for 4 days now!" Kouya said.

"Good morning, everybody!" Kaoru suddenly came inside their club. "Sorry 'm late… just went to the computer shop to buy some stuff!"

"Oh good! Is the CD Writer here already?" Lilika asked as she approached Kaoru. "Yeah!" Kaoru nodded. "Oh! By the way, Jin! A package came for you!" Kaoru took out a small package from her backpack.

"From who?" Kyousuke asked. "I don't know… I just found this outside the door!" Kaoru replied. Kuroudu's senses suddenly told him that something was wrong. "Kaoru… I think you should put that package away!" Kuroudu said.

"What? Why?" Kaoru asked. Kuroudu began to panic. "Throw it away, Kaoru! NOW!"

"Huh? What do you mea-"

Instantly, the package exploded and everybody fell back by the impact. Especially Kaoru, who had slammed into the windows. Some of the windowpanes shattered as she slid down to the floor with her own blood smudged to her back. "Kaoru!" Kouya gasped as he ran to his friend.

"Miki's here!" Kyousuke cursed.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, wake up!" Kouya shook the unconscious girl on the floor. Kaoru's face was soaked with blood running down from her head and her jacket was now in the color of crimson. "No use, Kouya! She's in a coma! The blow she received was too fatal!" Jirou said nervously.

The sound of a cold laugh echoed through the place as everybody looked up. "Miki!" Kouya gritted his teeth. She floated to the arena and smirked. "That was supposed to be for the Gear Master… but, knowing I all got your attention is fine with me already!" she grinned.

"You little-" Kouya cursed but was stopped by Jirou.

"I came back for my challenge, Jin!" she said as she held out Silver Wing. "Are you going to give it to me? Or do I have to take it by force?"

Kyousuke stood up but was held back by Kouya. "I'll fight her! I'll take my revenge for what she did to Kaoru!" Kouya snapped.

"No… I'll fight her!" Kuroudu stepped up. "She already knows how you and Kyousuke fight! So I'll fight her… you and the others go take Kaoru to the hospital!" Kuroudu ordered.

"But-"

"I'll get her for you, Kouya! I promise!" Kuroudu said. Kouya hesitated at first but then, agreed. "Alright!" Kouya nodded.

Jirou carried Kaoru in his arms. "Then, what're you waiting for? Let's go!"

"You go too, Kyousuke!" Kuroudu added. "No! I'm staying!" Kyousuke argued. "You can't stay here, Kyousuke! She might be planning something!" Kuroudu said.

"If she's planning something then that must mean she's going to do something to you too! I can't leave you alone!" Kyousuke reasoned out. "I don't care what you say… I'm staying!"

"Can we start the battle now?" Miki yelled impatiently. "Fine… you may stay! Just be careful about anything fishy!" Kuroudu warned.

"Gear Fighters set up!" Kyousuke yelled. Kuroudu got ready and so did Miki. "Ready… GO!"

Kuroudu threw his Gear to the arena as Miki threw hers as well. "Shooting Mirage!"

"Silver Wing!" Miki pointed her staff and Silver Wing started circling around Shooting Mirage. "Heaven's Lance!" she yelled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I know you can't hear me right now, Kaoru! But please… just hang on! You're going to be alright!" Kouya said nervously holding unto Kaoru's hand.

"I'm sorry, but we need to bring her to the Emergency Room!" The Nurse said as she dragged Kaoru away. "She's going to be all right, Kouya!" Lilika laid a hand on Kouya's shoulder.

"I hope so…" Kouya whispered to himself.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You're not fooling me, Miki!" Kuroudu yelled and raised his voice when said Miki's name. "Then how about this, huh?" Miki smiled evilly as she pointed her staff to the sky. "Silver Wing… show your true self!" Instantly, a beautiful angel came from her Crush Gear. She has beautiful white wings and golden blonde hair. White cloth was wrapped around her body loosely and her hair was wrapped in a French Twist.

"Meet the real, Silver Wing!" Miki smirked. "She has a Gear Guardian in her Gear?" Kyousuke gasped.

"Now… do what you must, Silver Wing!" Miki ordered.

"Shooting Mirage!" Kuroudu yelled nervously.

~ To be Continued! ~


	9. Silver Wing and Miki

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 9- Silver Wing and Miki!

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

**A/N:** A little Kouya/Kaoru in the next few chapters! ^_^

Hey, **Eowyn**! Glad you could join us! ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You could do it, Kuroudu! I know you can!" Kyousuke cheered for his friend. Kuroudu nodded and faced back to his battle. "Crush 'em good, Silver Wing!" Miki yelled. Silver Wing charged to Shooting Mirage and it hit straight in the middle. Miki backed away as she held her head.

"What the-" Kuroudu murmured when he noticed it. "Silver Wing!" she yelled again and Silver Wing engaged her "Heaven's Lance". _'Something's wrong around here…'_ Kuroudu thought.

"Alright!" he murmured. "Spinning Tornado!" Kuroudu yelled as he pointed. Shooting Mirage flew to the sky and started spinning. It went straight to Silver Wing and Silver Wing flew away. Miki shrieked in pain as a few parts of her dress instantly were torn apart.

"M- Miki?" Kyousuke wondered. Miki winced in pain as she grasped her wounded arm. "This battle is not yet over!" Miki groaned. "Rise to the sky, Silver Wing!" she yelled.

"Stop it, Miki…" Kyousuke murmured but it seems that Miki didn't hear it and continued to fight. "Kuroudu… stop her…" Kyousuke faced his friend. But Kuroudu didn't seem to hear it either for both fighters are focusing on the battle.

"I said, stop it!" Kyousuke raised his voice. Still, they continued to fight.

"STOP IT!" The moment he said it, Silver Wing instantly flew out of the ring without Shooting Mirage touching it. Miki flew back as well and slammed to the ground.

"Miki!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Miki! Miki!" Kyousuke shook the badly beaten girl on the floor. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know… but it seems that what's happening to Silver Wing happens to her as well!" Kuroudu said as he picked Silver Wing up. The trunk on Silver Wing was slightly open and Kuroudu took a peek in it.

"What is it?" Kyousuke asked. "It's a red orb…" Kuroudu answered and took it out. "And it's badly broken! It might soon break into pieces…" Kuroudu said.

Miki winced from her position and Kuroudu examined the orb in his hand and the ruby pendant on Miki's necklace. "What if…" he said as he took both crystals. He crushed them together and blood came out from both of it. Kuroudu jumped and quickly wiped the blood off of his palms.

Miki stirred and began to open her eyes only to face the Gear Master and the kendo student. "Miki… we're glad you're awake!" Kyousuke said happily.

Miki's eyes popped open and crawled away from the both of them. "Wait! Let us tend your wounds!" Kyousuke said kindly. "Yeah… we won't even think about what you've done!" Kuroudu said coldly. "I don't need your help!" Miki growled.

"Well… it seems like you do!" Kuroudu said as he pointed to Miki's wounds. Miki winced from the pain in her arm as she gave up.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ow!" Miki half-shouted as Kuroudu poured some alcohol on her arm. "Would you please be gentle?"

Kuroudu didn't answer as he continued tending his former enemy's wounds silently. She stopped talking suddenly and faced the Gear Master fixing her Crush Gear. "Is Silver Wing okay?" she asked silently, kindness can be found in the tone of her voice.

"Barely… I'm sorry but the orb in the trunk's broken!" Kyousuke explained. "Good." Miki snapped. "Pardon?" Kyousuke asked.

"Nothing…"

"Can you explain this all to us? Why is it that what happens to Silver Wing happens to you too?" Kuroudu finally spoke up. Miki couldn't answer that and looked away quickly. Kuroudu took Miki's injured arm and rubbed the medicine roughly.

"OW!" Miki yelled. "Hey! Let go! That hurts!"

"Are you going to tell us, or not?" Kuroudu was being serious this time. "OW! I placed a spell, okay?" Miki grunted as she blew some air into her bruise. "That hurt…" she pouted. "Stop being such a baby!" Kuroudu said.

"SHUT UP!" Miki yelled.

"Why did you put a spell on it anyway?" Kyousuke asked. "To Win!" Miki snapped. "Why?" Kyousuke wondered.

"Why what?"

"Why do you need to win? It was only an entrance battle for the club!" Kyousuke answered. "A battle is a battle and if you lose, you're weak!" Miki answered snobbishly.

"So does that mean you're weak?" Kyousuke teased.

"Who asked you, you blonde-haired demon?" (Reminds me of Groove Adventure Rave! ^_^) Miki yelled at Kuroudu's face, which left Kyousuke with a sweat drop on his head.

"You don't have to necessarily win every battle… it's made for both winners and losers! We learn to make friends in that process and we learn sportsmanship!" Kuroudu suddenly said. "Kuroudu's right…" Kyousuke agreed. "I used to be like that a year ago! I really wanted to win so badly… and I ended up losing Kuroudu in the end!" Kyousuke said as Kuroudu looked up.

"I rather choose friendship over triumph…" Kyousuke added. "Hn!" Miki ignored. "But… it changed drastically when I also changed!" Kyousuke smiled. "And I changed because of your help Miki!"

Miki's eyes widened and looked at the younger boy. "Even though you've done these things… I know I can forgive you!" Kyousuke said as he handed Silver Wing back to its rightful owner.

"Th- thank you, Gear Master!" Miki said as she politely accepted Silver Wing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So… who won?" Lilika asked Kuroudu the moment they came to the hospital. "Kuroudu did…" Kyousuke answered.

"And Miki?"

"She left after we tended her wounds…" Kuroudu answered. "Wounds?" Lilika wondered. Kuroudu and Kyousuke explained everything that happened, Lilika began to understand and was soon joined by Jirou when he came out from Kaoru's room.

"Is she some sort of witch or something?" Jirou asked. "She's a sorceress…" Kyousuke answered. "She has elemental powers to begin with… I'm glad she didn't use any of it during the battle!"

"She's a weird girl, indeed!" Jirou said. "I don't think she will come back!"

"No… she'll be back! She's a member of the Tobita Club, right?" Lilika smiled. "Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Jirou raised an eyebrow.

~ To be Continued ~


	10. Friend or foe?

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 10- Friend or Foe?

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

**A/N:** A little Kouya/Kaoru in the next few chapters! ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Jirou asked impatiently. "It's been a week…" Kuroudu sighed. "And Kouya has been in there the whole time!" Kyousuke added as he looked at Kaoru's door.

We are then taken inside…

"It's been a week, Kaoru! When are you going to wake up?" Kouya asked silently at the sleeping girl. "I can't bear seeing you like this… Miki is really going to pay for what she'd done when I get my hands on her!"

"There's no need for that!" A voice said outside the door. Kouya turned around and saw everyone looking at him with Miki at the middle. "What're **you** doing here?" Kouya roared. "I came here to-"

"To what? Apologize? Well, apology UN-accepted!" Kouya yelled.

"I'm not here to do that, dimwit!" Miki said, sounding more superior to Kouya. She walked to the boy and pushed him away. "Step aside!" she ordered as Kouya staggered away. She held her hands right above Kaoru's chest as she whispered a chant.

"An Angel you are… with beautiful wings! I ask you one request! To heal this person, whom is an irreplaceable thing, which I shall make the best…" she whispered as her eyes turned deadly white. "Silver Wing… please do your stuff!" she softly said before turning limp.

"What the-" Kouya gasped as the whole room was filled by the light that came out from Miki. Miki floated beside Kaoru's bed and slowly, wings sprouted from her back as she was transformed into Silver Wing herself.

The Angel Kuroudu and Kyousuke saw returned. The Angel took a bottle from her cloth and spread out the dust inside it to Kaoru's body. "Return to them… Little Angel!" Silver Wing whispered to Kaoru's ear before she turned back to Miki.

"Whoa!" Miki wobbled around as she rubbed the back of her head. She blinked a few times and noticed that she was facing all the Tobita Club members. "That. Was. So. Cool." Kouya murmured. "Whaaaa???" Miki raised an eyebrow.

"She'll be back in no time!" Miki explained as she shook the dizziness away from her head. "Are you okay?" Lilika asked. "Yeah! I'm okay… happens all the time!" Miki chuckled. "Why didn't you heal yourself before?" Kyousuke asked.

"I can't heal myself!" Miki smiled. "We Sorceress have limits… we can only heal 3 times a month!" she chuckled.

"And this is your 3rd time?" Kyousuke asked. "My 4th!" Miki grinned widely. "WHAT?" Kyousuke exclaimed. "What's going to happen to you?"

"Umm… I faint?" Miki guessed. Suddenly, she felt a little dizzy. "Yeah… it's coming…" she said wearily and finally, dropped on Kuroudu's arms.

"Yep! She's weird!" Kyousuke laughed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Eyes slowly opened as the girl stared at her friends surrounding her. "You're finally awake!" Kouya exclaimed happily. "Kaoru, do you feel pain at all?" Lilika asked nervously. "Do you want me to tell the truth?" Kaoru joked as she winced in pain.

"Don't make us worry so much!" Kouya wiped the tears off his eyes in a funny way. "Woo… looks like someone's concerned!" Jirou teased. "Quit it, Jirou!" Kouya scolded. "Just admit, Kouya! You stayed with her since she got here!" Kyousuke joined.

"Gear Master, you too?" Kouya couldn't believe it.

Slowly, the other girl who was asleep on the couch slowly opened her eyes and blinked for a few times. "And to add it all up, you wanted to so much to take vengeance for her!" Kuroudu smiled.

"Oh no, not you too Kuroudu!" Kouya pouted and everybody laughed. Kaoru stopped laughing for a while and then sat upright. "Thank you, Kouya!" Kaoru smiled.

Kouya started blushing. Kaoru embraced the boy, which made Kouya's face turn even redder. The others cheered and teased the both of the "lovers" as the both of them broke away from the embrace and looked away.

Miki watched them all laugh around the injured girl and can't help but give out a smile at the corner of her lips. She silently stood up and left the room.

Kuroudu heard her left and turned around. "Miki?" Kuroudu whispered.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kaoru couldn't leave the hospital yet so the others decided to leave her there for a week. After that, she'd be as good as new. The rest of the Tobita Club members were about to go home when something struck Kyousuke.

"Where did Miki go anyway?" Kyousuke asked.

"She left… when she woke up!" Kuroudu answered. "She left? When did she wake up?" Kyousuke asked furthermore.

"When we were making fun of Kouya…" Kuroudu said.

"Yeah, no wonder we didn't notice it… you people were too busy making fun of me!" Kouya crossed his arms. "Don't be such a spoiled sport, Kouya!" Jirou laid his heavy hands around Kouya's neck.

_'Where would she go?'_ Kyousuke thought hardly. _'The docks!'_ Kyousuke's eyes widened. He quickly ran away from the group. "Jin!" Kouya called. "Hey! Where are you going?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Miki!" Kyousuke called within the darkness of the docks. "Miki! Where are you?" Kyousuke called again but there was no answer. "Kyousuke!" Kuroudu came up to him followed by Kouya, Jirou and Lilika. "What are you doing here?" Kuroudu asked.

"Would we ever see her again?" Kyousuke asked to himself but Kuroudu heard it. "Maybe… maybe not!" his friend replied.

"Let's… let's just… go home!" Kyousuke said sadly as he turned to the group and started to leave. When a gust of wind caught his attention. He turned back and slowly walked further into the darkness. "M- Miki?" Kyousuke called.

The Sorceress stood on one of the poles as the wind brushed her dress and swayed. "H- hey, Miki!" Kyousuke greeted as he stood beside the girl. Miki stayed silent and continued looking at the dark horizon. "Still planning on coming back… to the club?" Kyousuke asked.

"That's what I was thinking…" Miki answered.

"And what's your answer?"

"I'm… I'm leaving…"

~ To be Continued ~


	11. Goodbye?

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 11- Goodbye?

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

**A/N:** This time, it's Kyousuke/Miki in the next few chapters! ^_^ The song "Melodies of Life" sound really good while reading the first part of this chapter! ^_^ Then followed by "Together Forever" in the next, if you want to join along. I'll give the signs! ^_^ Try it for yourself! ^_^ hehehe…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**~ "Melodies of Life" starts here ~**

"You're leaving?" Lilika gasped.

"Yes, I'm leaving…" Miki repeated. "But, why? Is it because I treated you in a bad way? Please don't leave! I haven't told you how much I'm thankful to you for saving Kaoru!" Kouya said nervously.

Miki smiled. "It was my fault in the beginning… you don't need to thank me… I was just erasing the mistakes I made!" Miki answered. Kouya frowned. "No… it's not because you treated me in a bad way…"

"It's because… I'm still looking for something!" Miki told them.

"Something?" Kuroudu repeated. "I shouldn't get you all in this personal matter!" Miki shook her head. "Come on, you can tell us! You're a part of Tobita Club now!" Lilika smiled.

Miki sighed before giving in. "I'm looking… for my past!" Miki answered. "Your past?" Jirou gasped. Miki jumped off from the pole and walked around. "All I remember was the screaming voices… I was running through the forest… the next thing I knew, I was shot by the arm and was dropped off a waterfall cliff!" Miki shivered as she hugged herself.

"Every night… I have the same dream over and over again." Miki explained. "An old man took care of me when he found me on the shore… I don't even remember his name… I only call him 'old man' and I really hate him! I hate him for taking care of me! I hate him for not telling me my past!"

"I ran away… to look for my past! But 3 years have passed and I still don't have a clue!" Miki cried, wiping her tears away to prevent the group from seeing them. "I hate being weak! I shouldn't have gotten myself shot!" she whispered to herself.

Lilika walked to the broken girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. "There's no use moping around the past. What's important is to embrace your future!" Lilika smiled. "We'll help you find your memories… We're friends after all, right?"

"I… I can't do that!" Miki said.

"Why not?" Kyousuke stepped up. "It's because… I…" Miki stuttered. "I…" "How bad can it be?" Kouya said enthusiastically. "We'll help you no matter what happens!"

"No!" Miki shouted rudely, which left surprised faces on the team. "I… I just can't, okay?" Miki rubbed her arms. "I'm really sorry… but I can't!"

She floated back to the pole and faced the wind. She gave one last look to her 'friends' and smiled. "Please understand…" she paused as she gave each person a beautiful smile. "Good bye…" She whispered before she jumped to the air and disappeared.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke rummaged through his house now in ruins. "At least my room was left untouched!" Kyousuke sighed in relief as he went to his 'room', which is where his computer and other Crush Gears are kept. He went inside and continued with his research and an hour later, he fell asleep.

The moment he woke up, it was already nighttime. He went out of the room to head for the washroom when he saw the whole place was neat and clean! The whole place was now like the old one where it was never touched.

"M- Miki…" Kyousuke whispered. Kyousuke quickly ran outside and went to the club. It was as if he arrived at the speed of light. He opened the door and saw that the mess the explosion created were now gone! "Miki?" Kyousuke called out.

There was no answer. He knew that Miki was now long gone. "Why did you have to leave?" Kyousuke asked even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. "I'm sure everybody would love to have you here!" he said before turning away to leave.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The rest of the team was shocked to see the whole scenery of their Club the next day. Kyousuke was the only one who had the moping expression. "She didn't have to leave…" Kyousuke whispered to himself as he walked to the table and placed his bag on the table.

**~ "Together Forever" starts here ~**

"Miki must've been here last night!" He heard Lilika say. "Yeah… she fixed everything up the way it was…" Jirou agreed. "I wish she didn't have to leave… this makes me feel that it is entirely my fault…" Kouya sighed.

"We know it wasn't your fault, Kouya! Miki said so herself!" Kuroudu joined. Kyousuke lowered his head and looked at his Dino Spartan. _'Why am I so sad? What is this feeling?'_ Kyousuke thought as his head began to turn red. _'Does this mean that I like her… or something?'_

_'Do you really like me that much?'_ A voice rang to his head. _'What?'_ Kyousuke yelped silently. _'I understand how you feel, Gear Master! I feel the same way for leaving you guys!'_

"M- Miki?" Kyousuke gasped. _'Hai! Don't I get a greeting?'_ she said in her usual hyperactive tone. Kyousuke dashed to the front door of the Club and opened it wide for everyone to see the lovely lady in front.

"Hey…" she greeted in a low whisper. "I'm back…" "Miki!" Kyousuke greeted happily as he ran to the taller girl and embraced her, followed by the others. "Welcome back, kiddo!" Jirou rubbed her head. "We're so glad you came back!" Lilika smiled.

Miki smiled and laughed with everyone as they entered the club together.

"I decided… to come back… I didn't know that… I felt really sad… after that!" she tried to explain it straightly but her words were full of pauses. "I… I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"Forget about it! You ARE part of our team, you know!" Kouya said out loud while placing an arm around Miki's shoulder. "Now, let's get to practice!" Kouya wailed. "Kouya, you idiot!" Jirou whacked Kouya's head. "Ow! Hey, Jirou! That hurt!" Kouya yelled.

"I'm going to have fun in this club!" Miki giggled.

~ To be continued ~


	12. Trust thyself!

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 12- Trust thyself

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Good morning Kaoru!" Kouya greeted as she came inside the hospital room. "Kirei…" Kaoru admired as tiny sparkling lights came down like rain above her. "Wow!" Kouya gasped as well as he went closer to look at the shining dusts. "You guys like it? I made them myself!" Miki said as she raised her hands higher and came out more.

"How'd you do it?" Kouya asked.

"Glitter dust and a little bit of things… I made it last night…" Miki explained. "For Kaoru!" she added. "For me?" Kaoru blinked. "Yeah… a 'get-well-soon' present!" Miki smiled.

"Well… seeing that really makes me feel better!" Kaoru smiled. "Thanks, Miki!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Up on the roof during a windy day, sat a young sorceress while hugging her knees. _'I wonder… if somewhere out there… I have a family… a family who misses me… a family who's looking for me… a family who loves me!'_ The sorceress thought.

"I want to be strong! No." she shook her head. "I **am** strong! But I want to be stronger! People won't look down on me anymore! I **will** find my memories! I **will** find my past! And I **will** find my family!" she said as she clutched her fists.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Miki came inside the club to find no one. _'Where's everybody?'_ she thought as she walked around. _'No one's here!'_ "Eh?" she gasped when she heard a sound from the back. She tiptoed to the sound and peeked through, only to see a large man in a vest. "Huh?"

The man was looking at the shelves as if he knew that place. "Hey, you!" Miki pointed out and the man faced her. "What do you think you're doing here? You're trespassing on a private property!" Miki scolded.

"I'm sorry… but I was just looking around!" The man answered.

"Looking around?" Miki repeated. "You've got some nerve barging in on our Club!"

"Oh, so you must be a new member to the Tobita Club!" he smiled. "Are you a spy from another club?" Miki scolded. "Get out of here!" she yelled.

"Wha- H- hey! Wait!" The man staggered as Miki used all her strength to push the man to the exit. "Wait! Let me explain!"

"I have no time for your explanations!" Miki snapped. "Hey! Hold on! Ah!" The man winced. Suddenly, he lost his control and literally fell back to Miki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Miki shrieked. "Get away from MEEEE!!!" she yelled as she pointed her staff to the man and the man flew right into the wall.

"Hey! What's going on around here?" Lilika, Jirou and Kuroudu suddenly came inside the club bringing groceries. "A- Alex?" Lilika stuttered.

"You mean… you know this guy?" Miki asked rubbing her nose. "Lilika!" Alex exclaimed and ran to Lilika. He gave a small peck on Lilika's cheeks, which left her to blush. "Whaaaa????" Jirou yelled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm really sorry about what happened…" Miki apologized solemnly to the older girl beside her as they walked the cold street heading home. "That's okay, Miki! You were just trying to protect the club!" Lilika smiled.

"Demo…"

"Don't worry about it, Miki! Alex won't mind… I'm sure he'll understand!" Lilika said. "Well… I guess I gotta go… I'll be helping mother for dinner tonight! Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"No thanks… I'm sure I would just be a burden!" Miki smiled. "No, you won't!" Lilika chuckled. "Come on, Miki!" "Umm… never mind! Besides… I still have things to do!"

"Like what?"

"You know… stuffs that sorcerers do!" Miki lied. "I'll… see you tomorrow!" she waved when suddenly, she stopped on her tracks and looked around her. "Miki?" Lilika called. "Shh! Someone's here!" Miki glared.

"AAAhh!!!" Lilika screamed when 3 men dressed in hoods appeared and surrounded her. "Lilika!" Miki yelled as she ran to her friend. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with m-" she yelled but was stopped when a gust of magic force stopped her; grabbing her from the neck.

She was raised off the ground with her chin high up and the pain she felt visible in her face. "Run… a… way… Lili… ka!" she mumbled. Lilika started horridly as the 3 "Grim Reapers" surrounded the Sorceress. "The horizon is at its best if it is at night!" Were the last words she said before they disappeared.

"Miki!" Lilika called. "Miki, where are you?" She looked left and right. "The horizon is beautiful if it is at night?" she asked herself. "What did she mean by that?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What did they want from her?" Kouya asked angrily as he banged his fists on the table. "Don't get easily mad, Kouya! We'll find her soon!" Jirou said.

"If only I could stop them… this wouldn't have happened!" Lilika moped. "Don't blame yourself, Lilika! Nobody can handle a Grim Reaper except a Sorceress!" Kyousuke said. "How do you know that?" Kuroudu asked.

"Miki told me!" Kyousuke grinned. "Maybe she's still hiding some things from us…" Kuroudu said doubtfully. Remembering what Lilika told them.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with m-" 

"She still has the right to keep things from us… after all, we don't have the right to barge in into her personal matters! Maybe she didn't want us to get involved…" Kaoru joined.

"Maybe…" Kyousuke sighed. "How are we going to get her back? We don't know how those Grim Reapers get into our world! How are we supposed to get into theirs?" Kouya exclaimed.

"Did she say anything else to you about those Grim Reapers, Lilika?" Kyousuke asked, ignoring what Kouya said.

"Not really… but she said something about 'The horizon is at its best if it is at night'!" Lilika replied. "What does that mean?" Kouya asked. "It seems very confusing!" Kuroudu answered nervously.

"Hmm… maybe…" Kyousuke said.

~ To be continued ~


	13. And trust them!

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 13- And trust them!

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

**A/N: **^^ Thanks a lot for your wonderful reviews guys! ^_^ I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update this fic for a very VERY long time! ^^ As usual, busy with school works! -_-

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In the depths of a dark place where nothing can be seen except darkness… an unbearable scream from a sorceress echoed throughout the place. Nothing else in the background can be seen, everything was engulfed in darkness and the whiteness of Miki's dress glowed.

Miki screamed as a hundred volts of lightning ran through her body making her drop on her knees. "We haven't received them yet! What's taking you so long?" One of the Grim Reapers said as he paced a palm on top of Miki's head.

"I… I'm sorry…" Miki apologized. "I… I can't get… their trust yet!"

"Don't lie to us!" Another one said sending Miki to fly off to the other side with a wave of a hand. Miki slid to the floor and landed on her face. She coughed out blood and wiped them away.

"We can completely read your mind… it seems that you're starting to like them!" Grim Reaper A floated beside the badly injured sorceress. "I…" Miki stuttered but decided to stop saying more.

"Bring us what we want! And we might spare THEIR lives!" The leader of the Grim Reapers said with a demanding voice.

"N- NO!" Miki yelled.

"Are you trying to defy us?"

"Don't bring them along to this matter! You only wanted their Crush Gears'! Not their LIVES!" Miki cried. "Why not?" Grim Reaper B mused. "It's been a long while since we had fresh human soul!" They laughed.

"NO!" Miki ran to them only to get caught by the neck. "Bring it to us now or they suffer!" The leader said while dropping Miki to the floor.

"Minna… Tasukete!" she whispered.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"We will find her soon, you know!" Kuroudu said, placing a hand on Kyousuke's shoulder. "I'm not worried about that…" Kyousuke said while gripping his Dino Spartan. "Then what are you so worried about?" Kuroudu asked.

"Something's bothering me…" Kyousuke sighed. "Miki acts as if… we're not there for her! As if… she's always alone!"

"She's hiding something from us! I can sense that it's a very serious one!" Kyousuke whispered. "And it has something to do with those Grim Reapers!"

"The horizon is at its best if it is at night! It's very familiar but I can't put it on the right finger!" Kyousuke said to himself the next morning. "The docks! It has always been the docks!"

"So… why don't we try it out there?" Kuroudu suggested and the both of them left for the docks.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Nothing's here, Kyousuke! We've been here for an hour now!" Kuroudu said impatiently as he crossed his arms. Kyousuke ignored the older boy and still examined the post where Miki usually stand on.

"I really thought that this place would be it!" Kyousuke rubbed his chin. "Cause the horizon is at its best here!"

"Does she really mean that we have to wait up at night?" Kyousuke asked himself looking at his watch. "It's still 4:32 in the afternoon!"

"Do you wanna come back this 6 o'clock?" Kuroudu asked.

"Yeah!" Kyousuke nodded. "I'll surely will!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you sure about this, Gear Master?" Kouya asked impatiently as he heavily dropped and squatted on the ground. "I think we went to the wrong place!"

"Well… this _is_ the only place she hangs-out, Kouya!" Kyousuke argued as he stood on the post. "She's right… the horizon is best here during nighttime!" Kyousuke can't help but smile at the feeling of the wind in his face.

"Really?" Kouya stood up. "Let me try!" Kuroudu joined and stood up on the post, when suddenly his palm began to glow blindingly and the others covered their eyes from it.

"Kuroudu! What's that?" Kyousuke shrieked.

"I don't know!" Kuroudu panicked.

_"Minna… Tasukete!"_

"Miki?" Kouya gasped. "It's the gateway to where Miki is!" Kyousuke explained. "Hurry up, guys!" he motioned and everyone grabbed Kuroudu by his glowing hand. Everything went blindingly bright and the next thing everyone knew, they were sucked into another dimension.

**~ Kyousuke's POV ~**

Everything feels really topsy-turvy! As I opened me eyes, I saw the others try to sit up and rub their heads. "Everyone okay?" Kouya asked.

"Yep! Still alive!" Jirou answered sarcastically.

"Where's Miki?" Lilika asked but gasped when she saw her answer. We all looked at the same direction and saw Miki floating inside a ball of energy. "Miki!" Kouya ran to the ball and started banging his fists on it but was sent flying back to Jirou, causing them both to fall down.

"W- what was that?" he yelled.

_"What the heck is everybody doing here?"_ A voice in my mind suddenly rang out. "Miki?" I called as I looked at her still floating at the orb. Her lips weren't moving and her eyes were still closed but I can sense her mind with us.

_"Please go back! You **must** go back!"_ she pleaded.

"We're not leaving without you!" Kuroudu said.

_"Please leave before they come back!"_ she cried. "No, Miki!" Kouya snapped. "Cause we're bustin' you out!"

~ To be continued ~


	14. Cause they'll never leave you!

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 14- Cause they'll never leave you!

**Summary:** There's a new member in the Tobita Club, but why is she so obsessed in winning a battle? And when nobody seemed to have succeeded in showing her the true meaning of Crush Gear, Kuroudu steps in! (Kuroudu/Kyousuke)

**By: **Klyukaizer

**~ Miki's POV ~**

_"Please go back! Don't make things harder for me!"_ I begged desperately. "And risk you being abducted by those goons? No way!" I heard Kaoru say. "You're our friend and we're not leaving you here! You should learn to trust us!"

Right then I knew… it wasn't them whom I thought didn't trust me. It was me who didn't trust them! It was the other way around.

I suddenly felt a very cold presence and started to panic._ "Quick! Hide! They're coming!"_ Luckily, they followed what I said. The Reapers returned. "Miki… Miki… you should've followed our requests then you would've never felt the pain you'll endure right now!"

One of them raised his hands as I felt my heart being crushed and I started suffocating. _"No matter what… I'll never do it!"_ I thought bravely although I was trembling all over. "You will once again lose your memories! You'll never meet friends! Or your family! You meet people… they instantly fall into a pit of pain and suffering!" he enumerated and my tears started strolling down my face.

"You're never going to be a Sorceress!" he continued. "And you're never going to be 'Miki Zhuan' ever again!"

_"Miki Zhuan?"_ And suddenly, I was engulfed by my past.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Aki!" A woman yelled happily showing her husband their child. "Isn't she such a wonderful baby?" the woman asked.

"Indeed she is, Meia!" Aki smiled back to her whitish-blonde haired wife. "What should we name her?" she asked with a beautiful smile. "Miki…" Aki said without hesitation. "A combination of both our names!"

"Miki Zhuan!" Meia repeated. "What a beautiful name!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Aki, Meia and Miki Zhuan started running across the forest as someone chased them. Or something. "Mama… I can't run anymore! I can't hold it much longer!" The little girl panted while holding her mother's hand tightly.

"You have to run, Miki! These things are after **you**! Don't let them get to you, okay?" Meia panicked as she too, panted from exhaustion. "Mama! Papa! I don't want to die!" The little girl cried.

"You're not going to, honey! We're all not! We're going to live! And we can be a family again when we escape!" Aki smiled to her daughter while running with haste.

"You can run… but you can't hide!" Three cold voices said in unison, which made the hair at the back of their necks, stand up. "Come on, Miki! We're going to play everyday!" One of them said.

"No, Miki! Don't listen to them! Just keep running!" Meia told her daughter. "I can't run anymore!" The girl yelled and suddenly tripped. "Miki!" Aki gasped and picked her daughter up.

A beam of light suddenly shot right through the man and the next thing he knew, he dropped into the ground… lifeless.

"Anata!" Meia shrieked and sobbed on top of her husband's body. "Papa!" Miki sobbed loudly, shaking her father to wake up but he won't. "Your turn, little girl!" The Reapers paced and started to attack Miki but her mother got in the way and blocked her.

The beams all shot through her mother's body and hit Miki by the shoulder. Sending her to fall into the waterfalls below. "MAMA!!! PAPA!!!" Were the last words she remembered before returning back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"That doesn't mean you have to do this!" I slowly opened my eyes to see myself on the floor. "M- minna?" I whispered and everything went from blurry to clear. There, Kouya, Kyousuke, Kuroudu and Jirou stood before the Reapers.

"No one has the right to make someone suffer!" Kyousuke pointed out.

"What do you care anyway?" Leader asked them. "Everything!" Kuroudu snapped. "Cause Miki is our friend!"

"Baka!" I cursed silently before everything went black for me.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The Leader of the Grin Reapers laughed so loud that it echoed through the whole room. "Do you think she is your so-called friend?" he mocked. "How sure are you that she's not using you?"

"Positively sure!" Kuroudu fought back.

"Really?" The leader asked as he faced the Sorceress's motionless body on the floor. "What do you have to say, Miki Zhuan?"

"Miki Zhuan?" Kyousuke gasped.

Miki suddenly rise to her feet and instantly opened her eyes. But all that was left inside were nothing but darkness. "I need your Gears' souls," she whispered, more like chanted under her breath.

"I need your Gears' souls!" she said again and raised her Silver Wing. "Give them to me now!" she ordered. "Miki! What has happened to you?" Kyousuke asked disbelievingly.

Miki kept silent and pointed her Gear towards Kouya's direction. "Oh… does this mean that you're challenging him to a duel, Miki?" The Leader of the reapers asked.

"Don't do it, Kouya!" Lilika defended.

"Remember… what happens to her Crush Gear happens to her too!" Kyousuke reminded. Kouya hesitated for a while but looked at Miki's cold expression. "I… I just can't leave her alone like this!"

"Are you ready, kid?" Miki asked snobbishly and Kouya looked at her with brave eyes.

"Ready as ever, Miki Zhuan!" Kouya pointed out Garuda Phoenix.

"Then let's get it on!" Miki yelled as she too, pointed out her Silver Wing.

~ To be continued ~


	15. Through Life and Death

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 15- through life and death!

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I finally updated! O.o;; It's about time! Sorry for the long wait, guys! I'm sure you'll get bored reading this… now that the other chapters' plots have been completely lost from your minds! =( Sorry…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you sure about what you're doing, Kouya?" Kaoru asked the stubborn boy beside her.

"Partly… I feel that if I can defeat her, then maybe she'll return to her own self!" Kouya said as he tuned up his gear. "But… the other part is…" Kouya paused.

"Maybe she'll die if you defeat Silver Wing!" Kuroudu continued for him, "Is that right?"

Kouya nodded, "I don't know what to do…"

"Do the right thing! If you think this is the right thing… then do it!" Lilika smiled. "Right!" Kouya nodded with a smile.

"Let's start, shall we?" Miki asked from afar.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Gear Fighters set up! Ready…" Kaoru raised her right hand as both fighters paced on their places. "GO!!!" she finally yelled.

"Garuda Phoenix!"

"Silver Wing!" Miki threw her Gear and instantly swirled around, "Devil's Doom!" she raised her head and a black shadow came out from her Gear. It instantly flew to Garuda Phoenix and started engulfing it. Meanwhile, Kouya too, bent on his knees as he clutched his chest.

"What the- m- my heart… it feels like it's been… sucked out!" Kouya blurted. Kyousuke's eyes suddenly widened. "Kouya, the Reapers are after our Gears' souls! Don't let Garuda Phoenix get near that attack!" Kyousuke yelled. "I'm… trying!" Kouya struggled. "Kouya!" Kaoru shrieked.

Miki laughed menacingly in her place as her eyes started glowing crimson red. "No! Don't do it!" Kyousuke yelled. Miki's eyes widened momentarily as the shadow left Garuda Phoenix, creating a force of wind that slashed Garuda Phoenix and Kouya on the right side.

Blood suddenly appeared from Kouya's arm as the same blood stained Miki's hand as well. Miki smiled evilly as she licked the blood from her fingers. "Miki! Please stop it! Stop it right now!" Lilika called, "SHUT UP!" Lilika jumped as Miki yelled.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Miki pointed, "I'm sick of people telling me what to do!"

"Miki…" Kaoru gasped. "You people are just like the old man! Miki do this! Miki do that! I'm sick and tired of it!" Miki snarled.

"If you're sick of it, then why are you following _their_ orders?" Kuroudu pointed to the Grim Reapers, Miki's eyes widened. "I was _never _their slave!" Miki fought back.

"Oh, you aren't?"

"Shut up, Kuroudu!" Miki clutched her fists. "Miki… we're know you're still there! You're just confused! Please, let us help you!" Lilika pleaded. "I don't need your help!" Miki exclaimed.

"Miki!" Kyousuke joined, "You'll always be our teammate! Our friend! How can you say that you don't need our help? Whether you need it or not, we're still going to help you!"

_/"I want to be strong! No." she shook her head. "I **am** strong! But I want to be stronger! People won't look down on me anymore! I **will** find my memories! I **will** find my past! And I **will** find my family!" she said as she clutched her fists./_

"I'm sorry, Miki! But I overheard you before we had the conversation! You _are_ strong! Together, we will find your family!" Kyousuke smiled, reaching out to the girl. Miki stared as her eyes turned from red to hollow black, "I- I- can't!" Miki trembled.

_/"Miki!" Aki gasped and picked her daughter up. A beam of light suddenly shot right through the man and the next thing he knew, he dropped into the ground… lifeless._

_"Anata!" Meia shrieked and sobbed on top of her husband's body. "Papa!" Miki sobbed loudly, shaking her father to wake up but he won't. "Your turn, little girl!" The Reapers paced and started to attack Miki but her mother got in the way and blocked her._

_The beams all shot through her mother's body and hit Miki by the shoulder. Sending her to fall into the waterfalls below. "MAMA!!! PAPA!!!" Were the last words she remembered./_

"I- I don't h- have a family anymore!" Miki backed away as she held her shoulder where the beam hit her, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She yelled as Silver Wing plunged to Garuda Phoenix, which made Garuda slam into the arena wall.

Kouya fell back as bruises and cuts appeared from all parts of his body. "Kouya!" Kaoru called in tears, "Stop it, Miki! You're hurting him!"

"And what if I am?" Miki screamed, "Feel the pain I've felt for years!"

"You're selfish!" Kyousuke yelled, which made everyone's face turn to him, "Just because you had a rough past, doesn't mean you have the _right _to hurt others! All of us had rough times as well, and we don't take it on anyone! We get hurt inside but the way to solve all of our fears, is to overcome our weaknesses!"

"Don't hurt Kouya just because you're mad!"

Miki's eyes widened in anger and fear.

"Mama… Papa…" Miki trembled, as she looked at her palms. Like Silver Wing, Miki's hands were full of blood. "M- my family… I- I don't have anyone!"

"You have _us_!" Kyousuke yelled, "We are your family! We don't have to be blood-related to be a family!"

"Ky- Kyousuke…" She whispered as her beautiful golden eyes returned. "Friends and Family stick together!" Kuroudu joined, "All of us had realized that! It's time for you to realize it too!" Kuroudu smiled.

"Kuroudu…" She smiled back. "You're our teammate, our friend! You're our family!" Lilika joined. "Lilika…" Miki cried as tears flooded down from her eyes. "_Minna_…" she smiled.

_'Kouya! Now!'_ She informed as Kouya's body moved on its free will. _'What the-' _Kouya gasped, everyone did as well.

"Garuda Phoenix!"

_'N- no, Garuda Phoenix! M- Miki'll die!'_

{Daijoubu, Kouya-_sama_! Everything will be all right!}

Garuda Phoenix plunged right into Silver Wing, sending the Gear to fly out of the ring. Miki, flying back together with it. _'Arigatou, Kouya…'_ Miki smiled, before closing her eyes.

"MIKI!!!" Kyousuke yelled.

_~ To be continued… ~_


	16. We may make mistakes

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 16 – We may make mistakes…

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

/"Aki!" A woman yelled happily showing her husband their child. "Isn't she such a wonderful baby?" the woman asked.

"Indeed she is, Meia!" Aki smiled back to her whitish-blonde haired wife. "What should we name her?" she asked with a beautiful smile. "Miki…" Aki said without hesitation. "A combination of both our names!"

"Miki Zhuan!" Meia repeated. "What a beautiful name!"/

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Blow out your candles, honey!" Meia smiled, holding her daughter's shoulder. "Hai!" The little girl nodded as she inhaled deep and blew out all the candles on the cake.

"Bravo!" Aki Zhuan applauded, followed by Meia Zhuan's cheers. "Happy Birthday, Miki!" Mei greeted. "Arigatou, Papa! Mama!" Miki smiled widely.

"D'you want to know what I wished for?" Miki asked them. "You better not spoil it to us… or it will never come true!" Meia smiled. "It already happened! I wished for our family to be together! Forever and ever!" Miki gave out the widest smile.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

/Aki, Meia and Miki Zhuan started running across the forest as someone chased them. Or something. "Mama… I can't run anymore! I can't hold it much longer!" The little girl panted while holding her mother's hand tightly.

"You have to run, Miki! These things are after **you**! Don't let them get to you, okay?" Meia panicked as she too, panted from exhaustion. "Mama! Papa! I don't want to die!" The little girl cried.

"You're not going to, honey! We're all not! We're going to live! And we can be a family again when we escape!" Aki smiled to her daughter while running with haste.

"You can run… but you can't hide!" Three cold voices said in unison, which made the hair at the back of their necks, stand up. "Come on, Miki! We're going to play everyday!" One of them said.

"No, Miki! Don't listen to them! Just keep running!" Meia told her daughter. "I can't run anymore!" The girl yelled and suddenly tripped. "Miki!" Aki gasped and picked her daughter up.

A beam of light suddenly shot right through the man and the next thing he knew, he dropped into the ground… lifeless.

"Anata!" Meia shrieked and sobbed on top of her husband's body. "Papa!" Miki sobbed loudly, shaking her father to wake up but he won't. "Your turn, little girl!" The Reapers paced and started to attack Miki but her mother got in the way and blocked her.

The beams all shot through her mother's body and hit Miki by the shoulder. Sending her to fall into the waterfalls below. "MAMA!!! PAPA!!!"/

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_'Why did I have to tell it? Why did I have to say it out loud?'_ Miki felt a burning sensation in her eyes as she felt her tears fall down to the side of her face, _'I wish I didn't have to say it…'_

"Miki! Please… please wake up!"

_'Th- that's right! I- I'm going to where Papa and Mama are now!'_ Miki felt herself smile.

"Don't go!"

_'Wh- what happened t- to me? I- I- what the heck did I do?'_

"Miki, please come back to us! We love you!"

_'L- love me?'_

"We are your family, remember?"

'Family…' 

Miki felt light surrounding her and the next thing she knew, she came face-to-face to the people she loved. The people she calls… Family. "Miki!" They all said in chorus. Miki blinked as she tried to register the things around you.

"Miki… are you alright?" It was Kyousuke.

Miki blinked for the last time when she finally stood up and tried to back away. "Wait! Don't go!" Lilika called as she grabbed the girl by the wrist. "L- Let go of me!" Miki trembled at the touch.

"Please don't panic!" Lilika pleaded.

"Please… let me go!" Miki broke. "We're not letting you go, Miki!" Kouya stepped up to her with his broken body. "Didn't you see what I did to you?" Panic was in the tone Miki's voice, "Please, Lilika!"

"We'll talk about it! There's no need in running away!"

"No!" Miki cried as tears spilled from her eyes. Miki struggled, as Lilika's grip grew tight in her wrist as she tried to squirm away. "Miki…" Lilika snapped, holding Miki in her arms. Miki sobbed as she stared at the blood on her hands staining Lilika's skirt.

Miki screamed a sob as Lilika buried Miki's face on her shoulders, "Calm down, Miki! Calm down!"

"NO! Let me. Go!" Miki yelled like a banshee, "Why are you doing this? I'm a murderer!" Miki tried to push away from Lilika. Finally, she stopped as both of the girls slid to the floor in unison. "I killed everyone… I killed the people on our village!" She whispered.

"What?" Kuroudu gasped.

_/There she was, a girl with red eyes and with an evil grin on her face stared down at the village from a cliff. "They're going to pay… they're really going to pay!" She cursed./_

"These are the hands that did it!" Miki clutched her fists, "These are the hands!"

_/Her eyes were filled with anger, tears, and blood as she slowly walked away from the burning village… turning into ashes./_

Everybody watched as Miki cried her eyes out staring blankly at her bloodstained hands. Miki felt a soft hand touch her arm as he saw a red cloth wiping all the blood away. "Gear Master…" Miki whispered, looking up at the Gear Master.

"It'll only bring you tears and pain if you keep on remembering about it… forget about it and move on! People make mistakes… I made a mistake!" Kyousuke smiled sadly, "Everybody does! Kuroudu… Kouya… Kaoru… Jirou… and even Lilika!" Kyousuke paused, "Because no one is perfect, Miki!"

"No one…" Kyousuke whispered, continuing to wipe away the blood from Miki's hands.

"Gear Master, you're bandana…" Miki whispered. Kyousuke shook his head in disapproval, making his tears fall into Miki's bloodstained hands, "It's okay…"

"Ky- Kyousuke…" Miki softly said as she closed her eyes and gave a smile, "Stop crying… I'm alright now!" Kyousuke nodded, but it seemed that it made worst when tears continued spilling from his eyes, "You're starting to make me cry too!" Miki laughed.

Suddenly, Kuroudu's hands glowed again, like the first time they were able to arrive, "It's happening again!" Kuroudu gasped.

_/The trunk on Silver Wing was slightly open and Kuroudu took a peek in it._

"What is it?" Kyousuke asked. "It's a red orb…" Kuroudu answered and took it out. "And it's badly broken! It might soon break into pieces…" Kuroudu said.

_Miki winced from her position and Kuroudu examined the orb in his hand and the ruby pendant on Miki's necklace. "What if…" he said as he took both crystals. He crushed them together and blood came out from both of it. Kuroudu jumped and quickly wiped the blood off of his palms./_

"That's right! My blood was stained on your hands. Whenever a sorceress's blood gets stained by a mortal, the both of them will have the power of connection!" Miki explained in a soft and weary voice. "That explains it all!" Kuroudu grinned, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go home!" Kuroudu smiled, as he gave out a hand to everyone.

"Grab on to my hand, everyone! We're going back!" Jirou nodded as he carried the sleeping Kouya at his back while Lilika held the broken Miki, "Let's go!" And with final blink, everybody returned to the docks with the moon's light shining on them from the sky.

_~ To be continued ~_


	17. But we can overcome them together!

**Title:** Unbearable Past

**Genre(s): **Mystery/Drama

**Chapter:** 17 – But we can overcome them together!

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kouya shrieked as Kaoru placed some medicine on Kouya's bruises. "Hold still, Kouya!" Kaoru smiled evilly. "Be gentle, will 'ya? I was always gentle when _I_ treated your wounds!" Kouya compared. Kaoru blinked, and just blushed.

"E- Eh? Wh- what did I say?" Kouya blinked as well. Kaoru began circling the bandages around Kouya's arm, still having the blush on her face. "K- Kaoru?" Kouya called.

Silence. "Thanks, Kouya…" Kaoru smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke stared wearily as the girl slept soundly on a bed. He felt something warm wrap around him as he saw Kuroudu place a blanket around him. "Kuroudu…" Kyousuke softly said. "You better go home and rest, Kyousuke! I'll watch over her!" Kuroudu said.

"No… I'll stay! Besides, Lilika said I could stay as long as I want, right?" Kyousuke reasoned.

"Alex and the others would be here soon!" Kuroudu changed the subject; "We should bring Miki to the hospital… we can't let Lilika's family be bothered by our own problems!"

"Bring her to _my_ house… Miki hates hospitals."

"Really? And I thought _you're_ the one who hates hospitals!" Kuroudu teased.

"I still do". Kyousuke nodded, "She didn't want to go to the hospital when Kaoru was there. But she had to, she had to bring Kaoru back!"

"What do you mean bring Kaoru back? Are you saying that Kaoru really died?"

Kyousuke shook his head, "She almost did. You saw Silver Wing Angel, right?" Kyousuke asked. Kuroudu nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_/"I want to be strong! No." she shook her head. "I **am** strong! But I want to be stronger! People won't look down on me anymore! I **will** find my memories! I **will** find my past! And I **will** find my family!" she said as she clutched her fists./_

_"Miki?"_

_Miki instantly turned around, "Oh! Hi, Gear Master!"_

_"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Kyousuke asked._

_"Nothing… was just thinking!"_

_"I kind of envy you back at the hospital!" Kyousuke grinned, "If I could heal someone with my own hands… then, it would really make a difference!"_

_"Please… don't mention hospitals, I hate them!" Miki shook her head. "Eh? Why? You went there just now!" Kyousuke blinked. "It- it reminds me of blood… and somehow, it reminds me of my past! I- I don't know… maybe something brutal happened before I lost my memory!"_

_"Is it coming back? Are there any images in your head?" Kyousuke asked._

_"No… except blood. Blood that had stained my hands… my shoulder!" Miki said, holding her right shoulder, "I had to visit Kaoru and help her… Silver Wing was the only way to bring Kaoru back!"_

_"Y- you mean, Kaoru would've died if it wouldn't have been for Silver Wing?" Kyousuke half-shouted, Miki nodded. Miki took a knife out of her dress as she slashed the back of her hand. "What the heck did you do that for?" Kyousuke yelled. "I am no longer immortal…" Miki whispered in happiness._

"Wh- what?" Kyousuke gasped. Kyousuke stared back at Miki's hand, which won't stop bleeding. "I am just like you now… who feels real emotional pain whenever I get bruised, or gets pinned by a needle!" She chuckled, "Just like you…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It all leads to this conclusion, Kuroudu… Miki is an immortal sorceress because she killed all her fellow villagers! The Reapers were after her 7 years ago… maybe they knew Miki had the power to defeat them. They used her for their own purposes and steal Crush Gears' souls!" Kyousuke frowned, "And when she used Silver Wing… and saved someone's life. The little curse she was on was reversed!"

"But then… she lied to us!" Kuroudu realized, "It wasn't her 4th time of healing someone, but it was because she used all her energy for Kaoru!" Kyousuke nodded.

"But the question is… where are the Reapers now?" Kuroudu asked. "They'll be back!" Another voice said as the both of them looked at the waking girl, "They'll come after me again! And when they do… they'll try to kill me for the 3rd time!"

"Miki…" Kuroudu softly said.

"That is why I wanted to leave. I didn't want any of you to get hurt!" Miki whispered.

"We'll always be with you, Miki!" Miki raised her head as she saw 5 new people come in the door. Miki lowered her head; she couldn't look at all of them at this time. "We'll fight all the Reapers together!" It was the ever stubborn (ehm! ^^;;) Kouya.

"No… I don't want you guys to!" Miki protested, "I'm sorry I lied to you, guys… I was only using all of you from the very start!"

"It was all of your Crush Gears' souls I was after… and, you even saw me as your friend. I was never a good a friend! I'm really, really sorry!" Miki whispered.

"You _were_ a good friend!" Kaoru smiled, "I thank you, Miki! For saving my life… I didn't know I would come back!" Miki looked away. "This is so mortifying!" "Everyone has forgiven you, Miki… I think you're the only one who couldn't forgive your own self!" Alex joined.

"Thanks…" Miki smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke yawned widely as he entered the Club the next day. He rubbed his eyes as he greeted a "Good Morning" wearily. "Had a rough night, Gear Master?" Kyousuke stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up to his baseball friend, "You bet I did!" Kyousuke grumbled in annoyance. "So… how are you and she?" Jirou asked with a smile on his face, "As you can see, Jirou… I'm as weary as ever!"

"She? Miki? She's still asleep at Lilika's house!" Kyousuke answered… but soon blushed when he got what Jirou meant, "Jirou!!!" He pouted and turned crimson red. "We all know you like her, Jin! The way you acted in that weird dimension!" Jirou laughed.

"Jirou!" Kyousuke pouted. "Well, this conversation sounds interesting!" Kaoru came in, followed by Kouya and Kuroudu. "Good morning!" Kouya greeted. "What about you two, eh?" Kyousuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at both Kouya and Kaoru. Kaoru started pouting as Kouya blushed.

"Hey! This has nothing to do with us!" Kaoru pointed. "It does~" Kuroudu smiled. "What? You've been starting to creep me out, Kuroudu!" Kouya backed away from the blonde. They laughed, but it all ended when the front door swung open and both Lilika and Alex came in.

"Miki's GONE!" Lilika cried out.

"What?" All of them gasped in chorus.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Miki! Miki!" Kyousuke called as he came to the same place where he first met the sorceress, "Miki! Please, answer me! Don't leave us!"

Silence.

"Come back! You have to come back!"

No answer. Kyousuke's face saddened as he dropped on his knees and buried his face to the ground. No use. Miki is probably long gone by now. "Why did you have to leave?" Kyousuke whispered a sob, "It wasn't your fault… it wasn't your fault!"

{I'm… sorry… Gear… Master…}

"Miki!" Kyousuke looked up and saw that Silver Wing XT and a necklace with a ruby pendant lay there beside his hands, "Miki…"

{I will… never… forget… you…}

Kyousuke closed his eyes heavily and tears strolled down from his eyes. He clutched his hand as he held the necklace on his hands tightly.

{Give the necklace… to the one… you love… and you will be… with that person… forever!}

"Please! Don't say goodbye!"

{Goodbye…}

"No!"

{G'bye!}

"MIKI!!!" And on that day, his voice echoed through the whole pier.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"She'll defeat every single one of those goons!" Kouya said. Jirou and Kaoru nodded. "And when she does, she'll come back!" Kuroudu said, "For sure!" He added.

"We'll wait for you, Miki!" Kouya said to the horizon as the sun started setting.

Lilika sighed and stared at the boy on the tip of the docks as the wind blew some part of her hair to her eyes, she was about to walk to the boy… but the new World Champion stepped up.

"She'll come back… I know she will!" Kouya said, laying a hand on Kyousuke's shoulder. Kyousuke looked down, but nodded anyway, "And when that time comes, I'll be waiting!" Kyousuke said, holding the necklace in his palms.

"We'll all be!" Kouya assured.

"Wait for me, Miki…" Kyousuke whispered as he pointed the necklace to the setting sun, "Cause this necklace will be for you!"

_~ End ~_


End file.
